1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to implementing a suspend mode in an Ethernet-based communications system.
2. Background Art
High speed data links transmit data from one location to another over transmission lines. IEEE Std 1394 (“Firewire”) includes a provision for a “Suspend” mode. Suspend mode allows the two ends of a link to substantially reduce their power consumption, while maintaining a low level connection. In Suspend mode, neither end of a link can send data, but both ends remain aware of the other's presence. Therefore, any disconnection of the link can be detected. The two ends of the link can move from Suspend mode back to normal operation (passing data) more quickly than re-establishing a connection that has been fully disconnected.
IEEE Std. 802.3 (“Ethernet”) contains no equivalent function. However, it would be desirable to have such a Suspend mode option in IEEE 802.3.